Welcome To A New World
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Their parents fought in one of the greatest Wizarding wars of all time, but they are not the same as their elders. Watch the new generation of Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders, and even Malfoys make a name for themselves, while finding their identity somewhere along the way. A series of related one-shots. :: TeddyVictoire; AlScor, JamesOC, RoseLysander and LucyLorcan in later chapters
1. Eagles on Request

Although their parents had tried to push them to become best friends like they had once been, Albus had never quite gotten along with his cousin Rose. The two of them were just too different to become close friends – their parents just refused to see it.

So it would come as quite a surprise to Harry and Ginny when they got Albus' first letter from Hogwarts, informing them that he had made his best friend on the train – Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

As soon as they got onto the Hogwarts Express, Rose and Al parted ways, Rose making a beeline towards Victoire and her gaggle of giggling girls, and Al to find an empty compartment to sit in.

Because their parents had taken so long to say goodbye, there was only one compartment that had any space left. It held only a single other person – the blond haired boy Uncle Ron had warned him and Rose against on the Platform. But then again, Al had never been good with doing what his uncles told him to do. His parents were a different matter altogether, of course, and they had _definitely_ not said anything about the boy, which meant there was nothing stopping him from entering the compartment.

When he walked in, the boy looked up at him wide-eyed, as though he was in shock that someone wanted to sit with him. But that didn't make any sense at all, so Albus stuck out his hand toward the boy. 'Hi, I'm Al Potter. Can I sit here?'

The boy gaped at him for a second time. 'I don't think you want to sit here,' he said, not taking Albus' hand. 'I doubt a Potter would want to sit with a _Malfoy_. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, in case you didn't figure that out yet.'

Huh. That made sense – why the boy was so shocked when he entered the compartment. He shook his head at Scorpius. 'Nah. I think I'd like to decide for myself if I want to sit with you – and I do want to.'

The boy looked incredulous. 'So you aren't concerned about the fact that my father and grandfather were Death Eaters? You aren't worried that I'll use you as a guinea pig for practicing Dark spells on?'

Al laughed. 'You don't know my full name, do you?' He barreled on before Scorpius could reply. 'It's Albus Severus Potter – I'm _named_ after a Death Eater. Anyways, your grandmother saved my father's life; so technically, I have your family to thank for my very existence.'

Scorpius still looked disbelieving, but he finally let Albus take a seat next to him.

* * *

By the time the boys reached Hogwarts, Albus had decided that they were going to best friends.

Scorpius had laughed at him when he had expressed that aloud. 'What if we aren't in the same house? How are we going to be best friends then?' he had asked.

Albus had just given him a secretive smile. 'Don't worry about it, Pious – by the way, I'm calling you Pious from now on – we'll definitely be sorted together.'

Now, standing in line, waiting to be sorted, Al stared at the Hat on Pious' head, willing it to speak.

Suddenly, it let out a shout of 'RAVENCLAW!' As Pious made his way to the Ravenclaw table amidst hesitant clapping, Al smirked. Convincing the Hat to put him in Ravenclaw would not be a difficult task at all.

'Potter, Albus.'

Whispers broke out as Al approached the Hat. The Gryffindor table looked all set to jump up in applause, but Al would have to disappoint them.

'_Hmm…interesting. You would do rather well in the house of the cunning, Mr Potter.'_

'I'd rather not,' he replied politely.

'_I thought you'd say that, child. Your father let you in on my secret, did he not?'_

'Yes, he did. I'd like to be in Ravenclaw with Pious, please.'

'_Hmm…your quick loyalty towards Mr Malfoy indicates that you would find a place with the badgers as well.'_

'No,' he replied firmly. 'I want to be in Ravenclaw.'

'_Hmm…even _more_ interesting. No, you don't have a bad mind at all. It may not be my first choice for you, Mr Potter, but like your father, you have convinced me to reconsider. You need to be with your friend, do you not? And you won't find being there excessively challenging – you would flourish there, yes you would…better be _RAVENCLAW!'

* * *

_For:_

_The Double or Nothing Challenge, 720-880 words_

_The If you dare challenge, Prompt 123. First Man on the Moon_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 45. Cooperate_

_50 Different Friendships Challenge, 26. Forbidden_

_The Sorting Hat Competition_

_The Musical Terms Challenge, Bravo_

_Diagon Alley Challenge, Twifitt and Tattlings_


	2. The First Train Ride

Rose Weasley was a typical girl. She loved gossiping, makeup, everything feminine.

In short, Rose Weasley was everything her mother wasn't. The only thing that the two had in common was their shared intelligence. But even there, Rose wasn't as devoted to learning as her mother was.

As much as her parents loved the idea of her being best friends with her cousin Al, she had never been able to understand him, and she suspected he felt the same about her.

Ever since they were toddlers, they had been pushed to form a close friendship. To keep their parents happy, the two had decided early on that they would pretend to be best friends, secure in the knowledge that as soon as they got onto the Hogwarts Express, they would be free to go their separate ways.

Indeed, she and Victoire had already planned her first train ride to Hogwarts. She would leave Al to do her own thing, and she'd join Victoire and her girlfriends. Vic had even told her that one of her friends had a younger sister who was going to be in Rose's year, and Rose couldn't wait to make a proper friend.

It took a lot of self-control not to let her excitement show every time she visited Shell Cottage. She could only imagine the disappointed looks on her parents' faces when they realised that she and Al weren't going to be two-thirds of a new Golden Trio, and she'd rather that happened when she didn't have to face them.

But soon enough, September first finally arrived. She could hardly stop bouncing enthusiastically as she entered the Hogwarts Express for the first time, wandering around trying to find Vic.

In her single-minded aim to find her cousin and her friends, she didn't pay much attention to where she was going until she bumped into another girl, causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped, looking at the girl in front of her. She was about her age, with sandy hair and blue eyes.

"That's okay," the girl replied, giving Rose a friendly smile as she got up. "I'm Mara Finnegan," she continued, extending a hand to help Rose pull herself up. "What's your name?"

"Rose Weasley," Rose said. "I'm looking for my cousin. You haven't seen a gorgeous strawberry blonde girl around here be any chance, have you?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Have you seen a dark haired girl with brown eyes around here? I've gone and lost Sam – that's my elder sister."

Before Rose could reply, the compartment ahead of them opened and Vic poked her head out of it. "Rose! There you are! I was wondering what took you so long."

"I got lost Vic, and I crashed into –"

"Mara!" Vic interrupted her. "That's a coincidence, isn't it? Rose, this is the girl I was telling you about. Mara, Sam's inside. Come in you two. We've got _loads_ to talk about," she finished with a mischievous smile.

Rose and Mara threw each other confused looks before following Victoire into the compartment.

"Is she always like this?" Mara whispered to Rose. "So…eager?"

"Yeah," Rose laughed, "but you get used to it."

"I don't doubt that. You haven't met my sister yea. She's…"

It was just the start of the train ride, and it was already shaping up to be better than what she had expected; and she had expected a lot. Rose couldn't wait to see what the rest of her time at Hogwarts would be like.

* * *

_For:_

_The if You Dare Challenge, Prompt 144. Let's Get Going_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 4. Suitcase_

_HP Potions Competition, Gregory's Unctuous Unction_

_Philosopher's Stone Competition, The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters_

_Colours Competition, Orange (positive)_

_Greenhouse Competition, Rose (rose)_

_Hogwarts Classes Competition, Divination_


	3. Gossip Of The Year

"You do know that James is going to go announce what he saw to whichever members of the family are still on the platform, right?"

"Well, we did decide to let everyone know, didn't we? Let's just let James do all the work for us," Teddy grinned down at Victoire. "At least then we won't have to listen to the astonished initial reactions of everyone."

"You do realise that my parents left some time back, right?" Victoire laughed at her boyfriend. She knew exactly why he was so willing to let his surrogate brother do all the work. His utter terror of her father was something that never failed to amuse her, especially since her parents thought of him as a second son, and her mother and already confided in her that if she had to date anyone, her father would much rather it be Teddy Lupin.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Teddy grumbled, "you're not the one who has to face one of the best curse breakers alive and tell him you're dating his daughter. He still thinks you're a baby, and I am _not_ looking forward to being on the business end of his wand."

This just made Victoire laugh harder.

"So much for having a supportive girlfriend," Teddy said, still scowling.

"I have to get onto the Express before it leaves," she said, stifling her laughter. "I love you," she concluded, stretching up to kiss Teddy once again before turning to walk towards the train.

"Bye Vic!" Teddy hollered at her retreating figure.

Victoire just turned her head back and blew him a kiss, continuing on to the train and her best friend, Sam Finnegan, who was poking her head out of her compartment's window, watching the couple with a disturbingly interested look on her face.

As soon as she reached the compartment, Sam pounced on her.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked, "YOU'RE DATING TEDDY LUPIN?"

Victoire immediately clasped her hands to her ears, wincing at the noise Sam was creating. "You might want to scream that a little louder," she said, "there might be people fifty feet away who haven't heard."

"Sorry," Sam said, calming down a bit, "but you _cannot_ blame me for being shocked. You've been pining over the boy since fourth year, and you didn't even bother to _tell me_ when you started dating him? _Me_, the person who had to listen to all your love struck whining?" By the end of her little speech, her voice had risen again, this time in indignation.

"I'm sorry!" Victoire said, throwing Sam a pout. "It's just that we wanted to keep it a secret until we were certain we'd work out."

"So you two have decided that you'll will work?" Sam questioned, her desire for more information overpowering her sense of betrayal over the fact that her best friend had kept such a big secret from her.

"Yeah," Victoire smiled, a secret smile playing around her lips.

Sam spotted the smile immediately, quickly becoming excited again. "You have to tell me _everything_," she squealed, desperate to know more.

Victoire laughed at her over-eager friend. "Of course I will, you moron. Who else would I tell?"

"Mel, Emma and Dia?"

"Well, yeah, them too," Victoire conceded, "but you too! Where are they, by the way?"

"Running late, as usual. I have no doubt that Jason's the reason why Emma's not here yet. We both know that Mel will never turn up until the last moment." Here the two girls exchanged fondly exasperated looks at the thought of their fashion obsessed best friend. "And Dia's coming with Mel, so that explains her lateness. Anyways, why don't you start telling me?" Sam concluded, back to pumping Victoire for information.

"I'll tell you guys in the dorm tonight."

"But _why_?" Sam whined, "you can tell me _right now_, and we can let the others know tonight."

"Have you forgotten that you sister and my cousin happen to be starting Hogwarts this year? And that they're on the train today, and we'd decided to take them under our wing for the train ride?"

"Oh. Yeah," Sam said, momentarily disheartened at the memory. She suddenly perked up again after a few moments. "But you could at least tell me _something_!"

"No, Sam," Vic said sternly.

"Fine," Sam pouted.

"Stop being that way Sam! Just because I'm not going to tell you about Teddy and me right now doesn't mean I don't have other stuff to share! And I'm sure you do too!"

"Good point!" Sam said, perking up once again. "You will not _believe_ what my fathers decided to do this summer…"

* * *

_For:_

_The if you Dare Challenge, Prompt 182. Sharp-Eyed_

_50 Different Friendships Challenge, Prompt 13. Share_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Antipodean Opaleye_


	4. No Need for Nerves

**This chapter has been entered into the original Character Competition, using the prompts _setting: Hogwarts, emtion: anxiety, era: next-get_ and _bonus: dancing pumpkins_.**

**It has also been entered into the If You Dare Challenge (581. One Word); 50 Different Friendships Challenge (27. Castle); Popular Song Competition (Die Young - Ke$ha) and the Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition (Amaterasu-oumikami)**

* * *

"Do you even know how we're going to be Sorted?" Mara asked Rose curiously as they stood in the Waiting Hall, looking for Uncle Nev- he was Professor Longbottom here unless they were in private, which was something that the two of them would have to remember.

"Well," Rose said thoughtfully, "James – my older cousin – tried to convince me that we'd have to duel a whole line up of Halloween themed creatures, including a couple of dancing pumpkins and candy-pelting skeleton. But it's obvious that the entire idea's absurd, so I didn't believe him, of course. Besides, my day had already told me that we're going to have to put on a Hat which will then Sort us into out houses."

Mara looked at Rose wide-eyed. "Dancing pump- _what_?" she cried, "But- But- I don't even have an appropriate response to that!"

"James likes to think he's a master prankster," her new friend informed, sorting disbelievingly. "_I_ think it's rather obvious he has a long way to go before he can live up to him namesakes or our uncles."

"I'll say-"

Mara's words were cut off by the reappearance of Unc- Professor Longbottom.

"We're ready," was all he said before leading the new batch of students into the Great Hall.

As they entered, the girls looked around at their surrounding with wide, curious eyes, taking in all the new sights and sounds. The magical ceiling was so shocking that they nearly forgot to walk onwards for a moment.

Once they reached their destination and stood in front of the famed Sorting Hat, the two of them tuned out Professor Longbottom's explanation of the Sorting process to talk to each other.

"I hope we're in the same house," Mara whispered, looking at the Sorting Hat nervously.

"Of course we'll be in the same house," Rose whispered back. "Both Vic and Sam were constantly telling us how similar we are! There's no way that the Hat will separate us."

"But you can't be sure about that," Mara replied, her nervousness obvious in her voice.

"No, but I can be fairly certain," Rose replied cheekily, before shushing her new friend. "I think we need to keep quiet now – look, the Sorting's started."

The two girls watched the Sorting Ceremony quietly, Mara nearly vibrating with nervous energy, holding her breath until –

"_Finnegan, Mara."_

Rose watched Mara sit on the stool, the Hat placed over her head. She had her fingers crossed – she already knew which house she would be Sorted into, she just needed Mara to be a-

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose joined in the cheering, sending Mara a reassuring smile as she walked to the lions' table. She knew full well that she would be joining her friend there in a few moments. Now all she needed to do was wait until her name was called out.

Rose watched as boy after girl trudged to be Sorted and scowled. She hated the fact that her surname started with the letter W – it meant that she was nearly always the last to be called on.

And then finally – "Weasley, Rose."

As Rose climbed the stage, she flashed Uncle Neville – it was the last time she'd get to call him that, even in her head, so she was just going to ignore the fact that he was her Professor – a smile.

She closed her eyes as the Hat slipped onto her head.

"_Ah,"_ she heard a voice – the Hat, undoubtedly – say. _"You're not a difficult one at all, are you Ms Weasley? So convinced you know where you belong, just like your father. And just like your mother, you are right. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Rose hopped off the stool as soon as the Hat bellowed out her house and made her way over to Mara.

"I told you not to worry, didn't I?" she whispered as she took her seat, turning all her attention on Headmistress McGonagall.


	5. Stories

**For Camp Potter (Tech Discovery - write about Teddy Lupin); the OC Competition (setting: someone's house; emotion: anger; phrase: "How dare he/she?" and bonus: sufferin' succotash); the If You Dare Challenge (226. I Live To Tell)**

_For Liza - this turned out more Victoire centric than TeddyVictoire, but I hope you love it nevertheless :)_

* * *

"Wait, _what_?" Emma Williams exclaimed. "You're dating _Teddy_? _Teddy Lupin_? And you didn't _tell_ us before now?"

"Ummm…oops?" Victoire said sheepishly.

The five Gryffindor girls were seated in a circle in the middle of the dormitory. They had eschewed the use of their beds for the sake of easy discussion.

"Vic, you've been mooning over the boy for three years now, and we've been the ones who've had to listen to you extoll the virtues of Teddy Lupin," Mel Rivers whined, "And then you don't even tell us when you _finally_ start dating him? How _dare_ you?" she exclaimed in mock anger and outrage.

"I'm sorry!" Victoire laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. "I should have told you guys, but I really, _really_ wanted to keep it to myself for some time. Hell, the family still wouldn't know anything if James hadn't interrupted us – well, you know," she concluded, sounding embarrassed at the memory of being caught making out with her boyfriend in the middle of Platform 9 ¾.

"The family's different," Dia Shah said, waving aside her friend's explanation. "_I_ think you need to make it up to us."

Victoire looked at the four girls nervously. "What do you mean be make it up to you?" she asked.

"Well, you _had_ promised to tell us about how he asked you out," Sam said mischievously from her spot next to Vic. "I think that would make up for you not telling us very well, don't you think girls?"

Seeing that everyone agreed with Sam, Victoire sighed and started to tell her story. "Well, it happened at Shell Cottage. Merlin, I don't even remember why Teddy was there that day, only that he was looking particularly gorgeous-"

"Vic, stop gaping over Teddy and tell the story already!" Dia groaned, interrupting Victoire.

"Fine, fine. If you want to be utterly boring…" Vic grumbled.

"Victoire!"

"Okay! Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah…I was outside, near Dobby's grave. You guys know that I love spending time out there, right?" she asked, looking at the nodding faces around her. "And that was when Teddy cornered me. I thought it was just going to be the regular stuff – updates about his Auror training, things he's got me from wherever the latest overseas training was, stuff like that. Instead…" Here she trailed off.

"Instead what?" Mel asked, sounding excited. "Don't you dare leave us hanging there, Victoire Weasley!"

Laughing at her friends' reactions, Victoire leaned in closer, drawing the circle tighter. "Instead," she whispered, "He kneeled down to where I was sitting, pulled in into his arms, and kissed me!" By the last words, her voice had become high-pitched and excited.

All the girls squealed in excitement with her, Emma nearly bouncing as she exclaimed, "Suffin' succotash!"

At that, the girls forgot their excitement to look at her oddly.

Emma blushed. "Sorry," she said. "I watched quite a few bad American westerns over the summer. It seems they've stuck."

"Anyway," Victoire continued, still shooting Emma odd looks, "He told me that had wanted to kiss me for some time now, and since I was _finally_ seventeen, he didn't feel like a creep for doing that. I told him that was a rather idiotic explanation- no one would have thought it odd if he'd made a move beforehand – but you know Teddy. And…well, I guess that's it!"

"I completely agree with you that Teddy's an idiot," Sam said, looking at her other three friends. "Can you guys imagine the fun we could have had if the two of them had gotten together while he was still in Hogwarts? I would have been brilliant!"

As Vic threw Sam a dirty look, Emma laughed. "It's not like we aren't going to milk this for all it's worth," she said, "But I do agree that it would have been better if she had told us beforehand. I can already-"

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to their dorm – the topmost one, which meant that no one would come there unless they lived there or happened to be a teacher – quietened the girls' excited chatter.

Exchanging panicked glances, the girls scattered towards their beds, wrapping themselves up in their blankets and pretending to sleep before whichever teacher it was got up there.

"Goodnight everyone," Mel whispered.

Four voices answered her as she flicked her wand, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't drop a review on your way out :)  
**


End file.
